Amitiés naturelles
by Zelande
Summary: L'histoire d'une rencontre entre deux passionnés, Luna Lovegood et Olivier Dubois. De petits instantanés, en toute simplicité. En toute amitié. Parce qu'ils se ressemblent, parce qu'ils se complètent.
1. Des rencontres impromptues

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Voici une nouvelle histoire que je publie ! (Non, je n'ai toujours pas continué _Autumn Fallin'_, désolée...) À l'origine, c'est un cadeau offert à une amie pour son anniversaire début septembre, je l'ai gardée au chaud tout ce temps (presque sept mois quand même !). L'histoire part d'une idée lancée en l'air (comme beaucoup de mes histoires), celle d'une rencontre entre Luna et Olivier. J'espère sincèrement que ce récit (un peu court) vous plaira. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, en tout cas, et à tenter de coller le plus possible au livre quand c'était possible. Ce ne sera pas une romance, ceci dit.

**Note sur le chapitre** : Plusieurs clichés des rencontres de Luna et Olivier à Poudlard, autour du Quidditch. Durant la scolarité d'Olivier et de Luna, forcément. Un petit clin d'œil à **Owlie Wood**, une de mes auteurs préférées, pour la mention de ses personnages. Je vous invite à aller la lire, elle publie _Chaton_ en ce moment par ailleurs !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La première fois que Luna avait posé son regard sur Olivier Dubois, il criait sur un gentil garçon un peu perdu, aux lunettes rondes et à la cicatrice reconnaissable entre mille. Harry Potter. Cela lui donnait un air un peu effrayant, oui, et les cris, Luna détestait les cris. Elle avait alors demandé, l'air de rien, ce qui se passait. Olivier avait plongé ses yeux noisette dans ses yeux bleus, et s'était tu.<p>

Il avait l'air un peu surpris de se faire interrompre par quelqu'un. Mais ils étaient trois dans la petite cour, elle était assise là toute seule avant qu'ils arrivent, en train de lire _Le Chicaneur_, elle avait bien le droit à un peu de silence, elle aussi. Elle se souvenait, Olivier s'était ensuite excusé, avec une voix douce, et Harry l'avait remerciée, maudissant la passion de son Capitaine pour le Quidditch.

Elle entendait souvent parler de Harry Potter, bien qu'elle ne lui trouvât rien de spécial. On disait qu'il était beau, puissant, un Héros. Pour Luna, il n'avait juste pas eu de chance : ses deux parents étaient morts tués par Voldemort. Elle, elle avait de la chance, elle avait encore son père. Et ce n'était pas Voldemort qui lui avait enlevé sa mère.  
>Et son amie Ginny, sa seule vraie amie, était amoureuse de Harry, qui était le meilleur ami de son frère Ron.<p>

Cela faisait beaucoup de raisons pour connaître Harry Potter. Mais la plus importante était qu'il avait l'air perdu. Un petit garçon qui, sans ses deux amis, attrapait si facilement des Joncheruines. Elle les voyait souvent. Ces petites bêtes qui se collaient à lui. Si facilement qu'il l'ignorait quand elle lui disait bonjour. Mais il avait l'air gentil, même si l'ignorer était méchant. De toute façon, la plupart des gens étaient méchants avec elle.

Olivier, lui, était gentil. Il avait l'air un peu inquiétant, avec son grand sourire et sa passion pour le Quidditch. Mais lui, au moins, il l'avait écoutée, ce premier jour. Et les jours suivants. Il ne se moquait jamais d'elle, et faisait même taire ses copains quand ils le faisaient. Il lui répondait quand elle lui disait bonjour. C'était bien l'un des seuls qui le faisaient avec un vrai sourire.

Alors, elle lui disait bonjour, quand elle le voyait. Et cela lui suffisait.

La première fois qu'Olivier avait remarqué Luna Lovegood, c'était pendant la Répartition. Il entrait en Sixième année, après avoir réussi de justesse les B.U.S.E. (mais depuis quand étaient-ils nécessaires pour une carrière dans le Quidditch ?).

Il s'était dit qu'elle était mignonne, avec des cheveux blonds féériques, son air perdu. Une vraie Première année comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Et son nom, « Lovegood, Luna ». Elle le portait bien, elle avait l'air dans la Lune.

Et puis, elle avait été répartie à Serdaigle, la maison des bûcheurs. C'était ce qu'il n'était pas du tout. Mais au moins, leur équipe de Quidditch n'était pas mauvaise... elle les avait même battus. Il lança un regard mauvais vers Bradley, leur Attrapeur.

Mais c'était eux qui avaient le meilleur attrapeur. Potter. Il était même meilleur que Weasley, mais la Coupe leur avait quand même échappé. Cette année, il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour cela. Il allait manger, dormir, respirer Quidditch.

**oOo**

Ils venaient de gagner leur premier match de la saison, contre Serpentard, la veille. Harry avait fait du beau boulot ! Attraper le Vif d'or sous le nez de Malfoy, franchement, c'était du génie. Et cela avait énervé Flint, tant mieux ! Il fallait trouver une stratégie pour le match suivant, contre Poufsouffle. Ils avaient trois mois pour devenir parfaits, et pour se rapprocher de la Coupe. Ils avaient, cette année, une réelle chance de la remporter !

D'abord, il fallait que...

« Olivier, tu m'écoutes ?  
>— Hein ? Euh, oui, bien sûr que c'est bon.<br>— Tu n'as pas écouté, n'est-ce pas ? » Olivier réprima un soupir. June était particulièrement agaçante lorsqu'elle le voulait. Et elle savait très bien qu'il ne l'avait pas écoutée, elle devinait toujours.

« Oh tiens, Loufoca est là !  
>— Sam, arrête de l'appeler comme ça. »<br>Ses amis étaient parfois stupides. Il n'aimait pas qu'on appelle Luna ainsi. Il n'aimait pas, point.

La dite Loufoca leva ses yeux sur lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il regardait ses yeux bleus, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le fixait avec cette intensité. Elle semblait sûre d'elle. Comme si, en fait, entendre la voix d'Olivier l'avait dérangée plus qu'autre chose. Un peu comme la fois où elle l'avait interrompu quand il était avec Harry.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il...

« Tu as attrapé un Joncheruine.  
>— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?<br>— Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées. »

Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui ressemblait, un peu. Elle aussi semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il lui sourit, et il continua sa route. Entouré par les babillages incessants de ses copains.

**oOo**

Annulation du Tournoi de Quidditch. ANNULATION. Décidément, les catastrophes s'enchaînaient depuis que Harry était arrivé à l'école. D'abord Vous-Savez-Qui, ensuite la Chambre des Secrets... Décidément. Il partit récupérer ses affaires, l'esprit encore embrouillé. Incapable d'y croire. Ce n'est pas possible, pas cette année encore.

Chaque année, c'était pareil. Ils avaient le meilleur attrapeur de l'école, et ils ne parvenaient pas à remporter la Coupe. C'était frustrant, énervant. Olivier en vint à frapper le mur d'en face qui n'avait rien fait. Il brisa son poignet. Et m...

Il sortit encore plus énervé du vestiaire, et si c'était possible de mourir de colère, il l'aurait certainement fait. Ce n'était pas que de la colère, c'était aussi de l'agacement, de la frustration, un sentiment profond d'injustice, parce qu'il savait qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Ils l'étaient.

Ils avaient le meilleur Attrapeur. Des Batteurs exceptionnels. Des Poursuiveuses superbes. Un Gardien à la hauteur. Pourtant, la Coupe leur filait sous les yeux, pour la deuxième année depuis qu'il était Capitaine. Ils manquaient juste de chance. D'un peu de chance. De beaucoup de chance, en fait.

Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir un Héros, un vrai, le genre qui était inscrit dans l'Histoire avec un grand H (ça fait beaucoup de 'grand H', dis donc), dans l'équipe, s'il n'était même pas capable de remporter une Coupe de Quidditch ? LA Coupe, en fait, la seule qui compte vraiment... plus que la Coupe des Maisons.

« Je suis désolée pour toi.  
>— Pardon ? Ah, Luna, salut !<br>— Je sais ce que c'est de perdre ce à quoi on tient le plus au monde. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit là. Il s'attendait à peine qu'elle le comprenne. Mais ce n'était qu'une demi-surprise, en fait. Elle était toujours là où il ne l'attendait pas. Elle semblait souvent le comprendre plus qu'il ne le pensait. Elle lui remonta un peu le moral, par ces quelques mots et son petit sourire sincère. Et son pas léger, alors qu'elle sautillait gaiement vers le parc, le rassura, un peu.

Elle avait beau énoncer une vérité atrocement dure, mettre au même plan deux deuils complètement différents, la douceur dans sa voix le calmait et l'absence de mépris le fascinait. Il continua sa route, vers la salle commune, craignant à moitié ce qu'on lui annoncerait.

**oOo**

Une nouvelle année commençait. C'était sa dernière chance de remporter la Coupe. Il regardait d'un air absent la Grande Salle et ces nouveaux élèves. Aucun ne semblait réellement intéressant, aucun n'avait capté son attention comme Luna avait pu le faire, l'année passée. C'était étrange, d'ailleurs. Elle l'était, et il ne s'en offusquait pas.

Il avait bien remarqué — et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait remarquée — qu'elle était souvent seule. Avec un livre. Il avait perdu l'habitude de lire autre chose que _Quidditch Quidditch Quidditch_, le seul magazine qui l'intéressait vraiment... Lui était souvent entouré. Il n'aimait pas le silence, cela l'oppressait. Et pourtant, il se perdait bien souvent dans ses pensées...

Il avait entendu que le Club de Flaquemare recrutait pour la saison suivante. Il ne voulait pas manquer cette chance, c'était la chance de sa vie, le début d'une potentielle carrière. Il savait qu'il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Il était un bon gardien. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce potentiel... Il en voulait à Charlie d'être parti s'occuper de dragons. De DRAGONS ! Ces choses répugnantes et qui pouvaient tuer d'un coup de patte. Des animaux contre le plaisir de voler, franchement ?

Il le sentait, cette année serait la bonne. Il croisa le regard de Harry qui lui montrait la même chose. Fred et George se chamaillaient comme d'habitude, mais ils firent un signe de tête à leur Capitaine. Angelina, Alicia et Katie le regardaient et lui firent un signe de la main.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Luna, de l'autre côté. Elle regardait le ciel magique, il leva la tête sans y penser. Quelques étoiles scintillaient, à peine cachées par les innombrables chandelles flottantes. Il perçut même un ou deux éclairs, mais avant qu'il ne pût y prêter plus attention, Dumbledore commença à parler.

Une nouvelle année commençait. Sa dernière année. Sa dernière chance.

**oOo**

Tombé. Il était tombé de son balai, et Diggory avait attrapé le Vif d'or avant de voir la chute de Harry. Tout s'était passé tellement vite ! Ce froid, ce silence, ces cris, tout s'était passé beaucoup trop vite. Ces Détraqueurs ! Les vociférations de McGo l'avaient presque effrayé, et la colère froide de Dumbledore avait achevé ce sentiment d'injustice.

Au moins, Diggory avait été honnête. C'était un bon gars. Mais la victoire de Poufsouffle était nette. Ils avaient attrapé la petite balle dorée avant Gryffondor, ils avaient remporté le match. Il leur fallait maintenant compter sur les autres équipes pour pouvoir gagner.

Son rêve, la Coupe, s'effaçait petit à petit devant ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Heureusement, il était sous la douche brûlante. C'était étouffant. Parfait pour l'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'à la Coupe qui s'envolait. Et puis, sous l'eau, ses larmes pouvaient passer. Facilement.

C'était le tout premier match que leur meilleur Attrapeur perdait. Dubois ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il lui en voulait de ruiner ce pour quoi il était fait, c'est-à-dire gagner la Coupe. Ils avaient tous travaillé si dur. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Tout était fini. Ses espoirs étaient écrasés, par cent cinquante points.

Il sortit enfin de la douche, tous étaient partis, probablement pour aller voir et rassurer Potter, comme les jumeaux le lui avaient crié à travers le vestiaire.

« Tout n'est pas perdu, tu sais.  
>— Luna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?<br>— Je me promène sur le terrain de Quidditch, c'est le seul moment où il n'y a personne. Ma mère disait toujours que perdre espoir, c'était échouer. »

Luna et ses phrases si justes. Il avait le cœur brisé, fracassé par le Quidditch, mais étrangement, voir sa petite bouille, qui avait grandi, entendre sa douce voix, qui n'avait pas changé, lui redonna un peu confiance. Elle éclaira sa journée.

Ils pourraient le faire. Ils allaient le faire.

**oOo**

Harry avait un Éclair de feu. Le meilleur balai du marché, pour le joueur clé de l'équipe ! C'était parfait. Les conditions de vol étaient très favorables, la légère brise ne pouvait que leur donner du courage, la visibilité était claire. Cho Chang jouait, certes, et elle était une excellente Attrapeuse — de toute façon l'équipe de Serdaigle était bonne —, mais Harry avait un _Éclair de feu_.

Tout allait bien se passer. Ils allaient remporter le match.  
>Enfin, si Harry cessait d'être stupidement galant et de laisser Cho lui couper la route... Elle lui avait peut-être tapé dans l'œil, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour le montrer.<p>

Serdaigle rattrapait son retard. Plus que quarante points d'écart, Olivier n'arrivait pas à arrêter le Souaffle qui venait de passer les anneaux quatre fois. Il fallait que le talent de Harry s'exprime maintenant, c'était le moment, allez... il ne pouvait pas ne pas attraper ce foutu Vif d'or !

Soudain, Chang cria et pointa du doigt quelque chose sur le sol. Olivier jeta un coup d'œil plus bas. Des Détraqueurs. Il pria pour que Harry ait fait son possible, pour qu'il ne lui ait pas menti hier lors de la dernière séance d'entraînement. Si c'était le cas, alors là, oui, il lui en voudrait comme jamais il ne lui en avait voulu. Lui mentir, c'était mal.

Mais Harry plongea sa main à la recherche de sa baguette, un truc argenté un peu étrange en sortit, et avant même qu'Olivier n'ait pu penser ou voir quoi que ce soit, Harry fermait sa main sur le Vif d'or.

Ils avaient remporté le match. Ils avaient remporté le match ! Ce type est formidable ! Formidable ! Les chances étaient maintenant pleines. Ils avaient confiance, leur équipe n'avait jamais autant crié, la gorge d'Olivier le brûlait tellement il était fier de son petit Attrapeur.

Peut-être que Luna avait raison. Peut-être qu'y croire arrangeait les choses.

**oOo**

Il n'y croyait pas. Ils avaient gagné, menant Serpentard par cent trente points à vingt. Plus de cent points. Ils avaient gagné. Ils avaient GAGNÉ LA COUPE ! ! ! « Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! » Le stade exultait, et eux aussi. Les cris lui tournaient la tête, on aurait dit que le stade entier avait explosé quand Harry avait levé la main, la précieuse main avec laquelle il avait attrapé le Vif d'or.

Olivier pleurait des larmes de joie. Il l'avait tant espérée, et la voici, cette Coupe qui récompensait tous ses efforts ! Il se sentait le maître du monde, à l'instant présent. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, il avait GAGNÉ, ILS avaient gagné !

Il descendait difficilement de son balai, porté par tous ses coéquipiers. Il sautait, il était balancé en l'air, rattrapé, on le tournait, c'était magique, la meilleure sensation du monde entier. Il était Capitaine et il avait permis à Gryffondor de gagner la Coupe, enfin !

Il regardait la foule autour de lui, à peine concentré, balayant du regard ce qui semblait être le stade entier. Il avait les oreilles éclatées et la gorge enrouée à force de crier, mais personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Ils avaient gagné !

Cependant... il remarqua des cheveux blonds, dorés, emmêlés. Mais ils étaient propres, aujourd'hui. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle lui offrit un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air sincèrement heureuse de la victoire de Gryffondor.

Il la perdit de vue lorsqu'il se rendit dans les gradins, pour se voir remettre la Coupe par Dumbledore.

C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 01/04/2012._


	2. Un match de Quidditch

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Un nouveau chapitre ! Je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai une affection particulière pour le moment de la naissance de leur amitié. Et le Quidditch, valeur sûre de notre cher Olivier Dubois. J'ai tenté de coller aux personnages le plus possible, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop à côté de la plaque, bien que cela ne fût pas toujours facile.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Allez Luna, ça fait déjà deux fois que je t'invite et que tu ne peux pas venir !<br>— Papa avait programmé une excursion pour chercher les Ronflaks Cornus.  
>— Cette fois, tu n'as rien, non ? Et Harry sera là ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser seul, dis ? »<p>

Harry se moquait éperdument de regarder un match de Quidditch seul, tant qu'il le regardait — voler lui manquait —, et Luna le savait très bien. Mais c'était la toute première saison de Ginny en tant que Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Holyhead Harpies, et Luna avait vraiment envie de voir son amie jouer. Elle serait venue même si Ginny n'avait pas insisté, de toute façon.

Avec un cri de victoire — la jolie rousse exagérait, parfois —, elle tendit son ticket à Luna. La meilleure loge, évidemment, comment pourrait-il en être autrement pour une invitation ? C'était le lendemain soir. Très bien, cela laissait une journée à Luna pour réviser les règles du Quidditch, et s'assurer que le terrain était hors de portée des Nargoles, des Ronflaks Cornus (mais ils étaient plus au Nord, aucun risque) et des Héliopathes (s'il y avait des lacs, il lui faudrait alors emporter son collier magique de pomme de terre pour les repousser). Un coquillage ne serait pas de trop pour attirer les Joncheruines.

Elle passa la fin de sa soirée à choisir rapidement ses vêtements, optant pour du vert foncé afin de soutenir l'équipe de Ginny, et à relire _Le Noble sport des sorciers_ de Quintius Umfraville, le seul livre sur le Quidditch qui était dans sa bibliothèque. Elle avait prêté _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ à un camarade de classe, Michael Corner, mais elle ne l'a jamais revu — ni le livre, ni son camarade. Après tout, cela faisait deux ans qu'ils avaient quitté Hogwarts.

Deux ans déjà. Deux ans seulement.

Luna poursuivait des études à l'Institut Magique d'Oxford, partageant certains de ses cours avec Neville, comme l'Étude des Animaux Sauvages ou des Plantes. Elle voulait travailler en extérieur, peut-être comme naturaliste, tandis que Neville était plus intéressé par un travail plus posé, professeur par exemple. Il avait toujours adoré la Botanique, c'était son véritable point fort.

Deux ans que ses amis et elle avaient quitté Hogwarts, fêté leurs A.S.P.I.C., continué leur vie. Elle les voyait toujours, bien sûr Ginny avait emménagé avec Harry dès sa sortie de l'école, ils s'étaient fiancés récemment ; Ron et Hermione avaient suivi le même chemin, même si cela faisait trois ans qu'Hermione avait terminé ses études à Hogwarts et les autres... étaient-ils vraiment ses amis ?

Neville était revenu à Hogwarts, lui aussi. Et il lui avait manifesté son affection. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait plaire, elle entendait les rumeurs sur son compte, les critiques sur ses boucles d'oreilles, celles que sa mère lui avait offertes, les murmures sur ses amitiés infidèles à sa maison. Mais à Serdaigle, l'individualisme était développé, alors elle préférait rester avec ses amis de Gryffondor.

Neville et elle étaient restés ensemble un mois, peut-être un mois et demi. Dès sa Quatrième année, il avait été gentil avec elle. Ils avaient partagé des moments d'amitié intense, avec les différentes batailles, les résistances à l'école. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, et elle l'aimait encore beaucoup.

Mais il avait tendance à ignorer ce qu'elle disait, à tourner en dérision ses propos sur des créatures qu'il disait mythiques, et si cela ne la dérangeait pas de ne pas être écoutée par les autres, elle voulait que _lui_, il l'écoute. C'était naturel, non ? Il était son petit ami, tout de même !

Ils s'étaient violemment disputés, une fois, concernant l'Énormus à Babille. C'était si stupide... Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui avait dit cela, qu'elle était stupide d'y croire. Il s'était excusé, bien sûr, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il le pensait.

Elle était habituée à la solitude et au silence, après tout, depuis son enfance. Mais ce soir, sa vie lui semblait désespérément vide. Elle voyait ses meilleurs amis en couple, avec quelqu'un, et elle, elle aurait pu, mais c'était se renier que de rester avec Neville. Ce soir, elle regrettait de n'avoir personne à inviter au match de Quidditch.

Elle dîna avec son papa, comme tous les dimanches soirs depuis un an, mais il remarqua son air un peu triste. Il parla des Joncheruines qui lui brouillaient le cerveau, et lui tendit sa propre réplique du diadème de Serdaigle. Elle sourit, elle se rappelait du moment où ils l'avaient fabriquée, cette jolie réplique agrémentée de cornets dorés.

C'était après la mort de sa mère. Les Joncheruines envahissaient la maison, ils étaient incapables de s'en débarrasser, alors ils avaient passé une journée entière dans les cartons, les photos dans les souvenirs. Ils s'étaient promenés pieds nus dans l'herbe humide du jardin, parce que maman faisait ça tous les matins ; ils avaient revêtu une robe violette pour aller acheter du pain et le journal moldu à Ottery St. Catchpole, parce que maman adorait qu'on la regarde.  
>Et ils avaient finalement conçu le diadème de Serdaigle, parce qu'ils étaient tous les trois allés à Serdaigle, et que c'était un artefact magique puissant.<p>

Luna était heureuse d'avoir son papa avec elle. Elle était heureuse d'être avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été seule.

**oOo**

Elle avait envoyé un hibou à Harry lui demandant de ne pas l'attendre. Elle était censée se rendre chez lui pour qu'ils transplanent ensemble au stade, mais elle avait lancé une potion qui prenait plus de temps que prévu, et il fallait absolument qu'elle réussisse la première étape ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. Cette potion était une expérimentation de sa part, elle s'était inspirée des solutions en spray des Moldus. Pulvérisée, elle était censée révéler la présence de Nargoles.

Elle l'avait finie dix minutes avant le début du match. Elle attrapa son manteau — violet, pour s'accorder avec sa robe en velours vert bouteille — et transplana aux abords du stade, son ticket en main. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en haut, dans la loge, il restait cinq minutes avant le coup d'envoi. Être sorcière avait des avantages certains !

Elle remarqua Harry, à sa place. Il la salua lorsqu'elle arriva. Il discutait avec un grand brun, qui avait l'air plutôt musclé, qu'elle ne voyait que de dos. Probablement un collègue du Ministère. Elle s'approcha, et sentit quelques vibrations de Joncheruines. Elle avait oublié son coquillage !

« Quel coquillage, Luna ?  
>— Pour les Joncheruines. »<p>

Harry lui sourit. Il n'avait jamais dénigré ses opinions, aussi étranges qu'elles pussent être — étranges selon les autres. Il n'était pas comme Hermione. Oh, elle aimait beaucoup Hermione, mais elle était si bornée parfois, incapable de voir les choses autour d'elle ! Ron, sur ce point de vue, lui ressemblait un peu, mais pas tant que cela. Il travaillait encore avec George, au magasin de Farces et attrapes, mais il disait qu'il voulait devenir Auror, partir en mission.

Elle s'entendait mieux avec Harry et Ron qu'avec Hermione, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Hermione était toujours gentille avec elle.

Finalement, elle tourna le regard vers l'homme en pleine conversation avec Harry, qui avait levé les yeux vers elle. Lorsqu'il la reconnut, il se tut. C'était elle, la petite fille blonde aux cheveux sales qu'il voyait souvent, mais à qui il ne parlait jamais vraiment. Elle avait bien grandi, depuis toutes ces années. Elle n'avait jamais quitté ces jolies boucles d'oreille en forme de radis.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Harry était parfois lent à la compréhension, mais Luna lui pardonnait son entêtement et la manière avec laquelle il remarquait difficilement les signes évidents autour de lui. Après tout, Harry lui ressemblait.

Un boulet de canon les surprit. Le match allait commencer. Le commentateur éclaircit sa voix, les Cognards furent lancés, et le Vif d'or lâché.

Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur le match, du mal à voir dans quelles mains étaient le Souaffle, si l'équipe adverse, Pride of Portree, jouait mieux ou moins bien. Elle remarquait Ginny, avec sa chevelure flamboyante, et elle écoutait religieusement le commentaire.

Elle pensait à ce grand Olivier Dubois, qu'elle avait remarqué à l'école parce qu'il criait sur Harry et qu'elle détestait les cris, et parce qu'il était l'un des rares infestés de Joncheruines. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu oublier son coquillage, d'habitude elle le portait dès qu'elle sortait ! Elle aurait pu le lui donner, pour qu'il se protège.

Il était gentil, Olivier Dubois. Il lui disait parfois bonjour lorsqu'elle le croisait, il n'aimait pas quand ses amis l'appelaient Loufoca — elle l'avait entendu les rabrouer, un jour —, et il souriait beaucoup. Parfois, son grand sourire était effrayant. Parfois. Cela lui semblait étonnant qu'il se souvienne d'elle.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas si étrange que cela. Tu es étrange, sans vouloir te vexer.  
>— Oh, merci ! »<p>

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, alors qu'elle marmonnait toute seule. Cela lui arrivait, rarement, seulement lorsqu'elle était trop perturbée. Et Olivier faisait des petits commentaires sur les joueurs, félicitant la feinte de l'Attrapeur ou l'agilité de Ginny. Elle riait parfois à ses petites blagues, surtout lorsqu'il faisait semblant d'être prétentieux, affirmant qu'il aurait mieux fait en tant que Gardien !

Finalement, l'équipe de Ginny avait gagné, 260 à 100. Et Ginny avait été merveilleuse. Cela devait être grisant de voler. Luna n'avait volé que lors de la Première année et les leçons de Vol, et sur le dos d'un Sombral lors de sa Quatrième année. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas approché un balai autrement que pour nettoyer la poussière. Elle aimait bien faire cela, parfois. Cela lui rappelait un conte moldu que sa mère lui lisait parfois.

Ginny les rejoignit, et ils se rendirent dans un pub moldu pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe, avec tous les autres. Ils burent au moins trois shots d'alcool fort (Luna ne savait pas ce que c'était), et une chope de bière chacun, ils chantèrent, ils dansèrent même, et surtout, Luna se sentait beaucoup mieux. Avec des amis. Cela lui rappelait les réunions de l'A.D., la première fois qu'elle avait réellement eu l'impression d'avoir des amis.

C'était grisant.

Elle remarqua les bocaux liquides et quelque peu opaques sur les étagères du haut.

« Regarde Olivier, on dirait des larves d'Aquavirius !  
>— C'est quoi, des Aquavirius ?<br>— Le Ministère en garde dans le Département des Mystères ! C'est...  
>— Luna, ce sont des animaux morts. Parfois, les Moldus les conservent comme ça. »<p>

Harry, ou la voix de la raison. C'était quand même atroce de terminer sa vie ainsi, exposé à tous les regards. Luna se désintéressa bien vite de la question lorsqu'Olivier la lança sur son sujet de prédilection : les animaux. De tout genre, de toute sorte.

Elle parla des Joncheruines, il eut un sourire : il se souvenait. Elle évoqua le Ronflak Cornu, ce qui intéressa grandement le joueur de Quidditch : ils se cachaient dans les plaines froides de la Suède, et se montraient rarement au regard humain, mais certains en avaient déjà vus, et même capturé ! Pour preuve, elle possédait elle-même une corne de Ronflak Cornu chez elle.

Il faisait nuit noire, depuis une ou deux heures, lorsque les jeunes amis sortirent du pub. Ils avaient bien bu, et ils n'avaient pas le courage ni l'envie de prolonger cette soirée. Le couple les embrassa avant de transplaner dans leur appartement londonien, et Olivier et Luna profitèrent de la légère brise, qui les dégrisa un peu.

« Je peux venir voir ta corne de Ronflak ?  
>— Maintenant ? Je veux bien, mais... il est tard, non ?<br>— Je vis seul, personne ne surveille mes allées et venues. »

Un vrai sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de Luna. Un sourire qui faisait briller ses yeux argentés. Elle tendit son bras à Olivier, et ils transplanèrent aux alentours de la colline où était perchée sa maison. Olivier ne retint pas une exclamation de surprise et d'admiration, cette maison était aussi étrange que Luna.

« Ça, ce sont les prunes dirigeables, n'y touche pas, papa risquerait de ne pas bien le prendre. »

Il la suivit à l'intérieur. Une odeur un peu âcre le prit à la gorge, Luna lui montra une théière dans laquelle des éléments indiscernables flottaient à la surface. Elle décrivit ceci comme des Ravegourdes, et selon elle, c'était une boisson excellente pour éradiquer les Boullus Goulus. Il ne prit même pas la peine de demander ce que c'était. Il avait deviné que c'était une espèce rare et inconnue du commun des sorciers.

Il n'ignorait pas que le Ronflak Cornu n'existait pas.

Il goûta de cette infusion — abjecte —, il prit une part d'un gâteau au fromage, qui semblait un peu étrange, mais qui était délicieux, lui, et ils discutèrent pendant des heures. Eux-mêmes n'auraient pas pu dire exactement de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais lorsqu'Olivier se leva, avec l'intention de rentrer chez lui, le soleil s'était déjà levé à l'horizon et éclaboussait les maisons alentour.

Il s'excusa rapidement, la tête dans la Lune. Une pleine lune qu'il pouvait encore voir, à la charnière de la nuit et du jour.

**oOo**

Il transplana à deux kilomètres de son propre appartement. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'aller chez Luna, et de parler pendant au moins cinq heures, assis à la table de sa cuisine, puis dans la pénombre de son salon. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, il n'avait même pas envie de compter combien. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était tout.

Elle était intéressante, cette fille. Elle était foutrement cool, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à aller chez elle. Une intuition, sûrement. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, finalement, dans son caractère rêveur, légèrement coupé du monde. Elle était farfelue, et cela lui plaisait. Beaucoup.

Mais il n'avait pas eu d'intentions plus qu'amicales en s'invitant chez elle. Pourtant, la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer lui avait été plus agréable que les rares fois, très rares fois, où il avait terminé sa soirée en compagnie d'une femme.

Là, il savait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par le fait qu'il soit un grand joueur de Quidditch, même s'il était sur le point de prendre sa retraite, elle se moquait réellement du fait qu'il soit lui aussi un héros de la guerre, parce qu'elle avait mieux combattu que lui. C'était le début d'une amitié saine. Une rencontre entre deux passionnés. Elle s'était dit passionnée par les animaux, l'envie de découvrir de nouvelles espèces. Lui se savait submergé par le Quidditch.

Olivier frissonna, une fois arrivé devant la porte de son immeuble, l'air frais se glissant à travers ses vêtements. Il s'effondra sur son lit, et plongea dans un lourd sommeil.

**oOo**

Luna fixait la tasse encore fumante de ses yeux globuleux, un peu fermés par la fatigue. Son nouvel ami venait de partir, il était presque six heures du matin, heure à laquelle son père se réveillait pour aller pêcher à la rivière. Parfois, elle l'accompagnait.

Ce matin, elle se sentait trop excitée pour lui tenir compagnie dans le calme que requérait la pêche. C'était d'ailleurs rare qu'elle ressentît des émotions pareilles. Elle était plutôt habituée à être calme en toutes circonstances. C'était dans sa nature, d'être calme, on lui disait très souvent qu'elle avait l'air rêveuse, et son papa la taquinait souvent sur ce trait de caractère, hérité de sa mère.

Elle ramassa les tasses, fit bouillir de l'eau à nouveau pour son père, rangea les numéros du _Chicaneur_ qu'ils avaient feuilleté. Elle avait raison, Xenophilius descendait les escaliers d'un pas léger, pieds nus. Il avait encore oublié ses chaussons.

« Tu es déjà debout, ma Luna ? Dis-moi, j'ai rêvé ou j'ai entendu des voix cette nuit ?  
>— Je ne me suis pas couchée, j'ai invité un ami et nous avons discuté. »<p>

Discuté. C'était un mot très faible pour décrire tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, la sensation d'être comprise, ou au moins, la volonté de l'autre de la comprendre. Elle ne se sentait pas jugée sur chacun de ses mots, libre d'exprimer ses idées comme elle le souhaitait.

Il la comprenait parce qu'il avait également une passion que personne n'avait réellement comprise : le Quidditch. C'était la seule chose qui l'avait rendu heureux durant ses années à Poudlard.

Elle se coucha, l'esprit léger, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 15/04/2012._


	3. Une excursion dans le Londres moldu

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Il faut croire que malgré tout, je parviens à conserver un rythme de publication à peu près régulier. Une toute petite pause dans mon concours ! Nouveau chapitre, à Londres. Fondé sur une partie de mon expérience là-bas (le restaurant est une tuerie, hihi, et l'agneau à la menthe aussi). Je trouvais ça drôle de les faire sortir un peu du monde sorcier. Et je vois bien Luna hors de son monde sorcier, même si elle y a grandi. Pour moi, elle est assez curieuse pour s'y intéresser. Et Olivier est assez fou pour la suivre.

Merci à DameLicorne pour sa remarque très pertinente !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il avait hésité à lui envoyer un hibou. Finalement, après une matinée de sommeil — il passa une demi-journée à dormir, mais il n'avait aucune affaire urgente, et besoin de se reposer —, il sortit faire quelques courses, notamment à Scribenpenne et à Honeydukes, et en profita pour saluer George au magasin et passer au service des Postes de Hogsmeade.<p>

Il devait d'abord répondre à son entraîneur, qui lui avait laissé une lettre la veille pour lui parler de son contrat. L'équipe des Tutshill Tornados était la deuxième dans laquelle il évoluait, après deux années passées comme Gardien de réserve à Puddlemere United, puis trois saisons en tant que titulaire dans la même équipe. Il songeait à rejoindre les Montrose Magpies, dont il avait croisé le recruteur il y avait peu. Les négociations commençaient tout doucement, la saison n'était pas encore terminée.

Il était un bon joueur, autant pour son jeu que pour sa plastique. Il lui était arrivé d'accepter des contrats publicitaires, parce que cela lui permettait d'avoir des revenus non négligeables, et qu'il risquait finalement peu à prêter son image pour un parfum. C'était des nouveautés sur le marché du sport, mais il leur fallait s'y plier. Et comme il était Gardien titulaire de la sélection d'Angleterre, il n'y échappait pas.

Un de ses coéquipiers donnait une fête pour son anniversaire, et il était invité. Il songea à répondre par la négative, mais il s'agissait d'une belle et grande fête, pour les 30 ans du Batteur de l'équipe d'Angleterre. S'il n'y allait pas, ce serait probablement perçu comme une marque de désaccord entre les deux joueurs, et la presse s'en donnerait à cœur joie.

Parfois, il détestait vraiment être célèbre et devoir penser à tous ces détails superflus.

Il fallait absolument qu'il rachète un hibou. Cela faisait un mois que Hendrix n'était pas revenu. Il l'avait surnommé ainsi à cause d'un musicien moldu, qu'il avait découvert en flânant par hasard dans les rues londoniennes, le quartier de Camden Town.

Il demanda simplement à Luna si elle avait bien dormi, et ce qu'elle comptait faire ce week-end. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient se voir autour d'un bon repas. Il avait dîné dans beaucoup de restaurants avec ses coéquipiers, mais son endroit préféré était un restaurant situé Baker Street, où l'agneau à la menthe était exquis.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse et entra dans la Ménagerie magique. Il en ressortit avec un hibou grand duc, qui répondait au nom d'Acteon. Il avait l'air très fier, quand même, pour un volatile...

Il reçut rapidement une réponse.

_Olivier,_

_C'est gentil de me demander si j'ai bien dormi. Je me suis bien reposée, en effet. Et toi, pas trop fatigué ? Tu n'as pas un entraînement demain ?_

_Ce week-end, j'accompagne papa dans les Alpes, pour une expédition à la recherche d'un Galipote. C'est un animal très agile, qui saute très haut, et qui n'a pas beaucoup été aperçu. Papa et moi espérons attraper quelques plumes ou poils de cet animal._

_Si tu es libre, nous pouvons nous voir la semaine prochaine, nous irons au cinéma ! J'y suis allée une fois avec Harry, j'avais beaucoup aimé._

_À bientôt,_

_Luna._

**oOo**

Olivier s'était renseigné auprès de Tony, l'Attrapeur né-Moldu des Tutshill Tornados, et le cinéma était une sorte de mélange entre les photos sorcières (mais en bien plus long) et les tableaux animés de Hogwarts. C'était un bout de vie fixé dans une boîte, et qui était ensuite projeté. Le bout de vie était plus ou moins réaliste, selon Tony.

Une nouvelle expérience, en somme. Il était curieux de voir cela. Il avait déjà acheté une télévision sur les conseils de son ami, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Luna et lui avaient échangé quelques hiboux, assez peu, rien de très long. Il préférait lui parler plutôt que lui écrire. Il avait l'impression d'être faux lorsqu'il écrivait, car il avait rarement rédigé autre chose que des lettres officielles, dans le cadre de son métier.

Il avait changé une vingtaine de Gallions en livres sterling — il espérait que ce serait suffisant — et fait laver une cape de soirée sobre. Il en possédait un certain nombre, car « les soirées faisaient partie du métier », disait son entraîneur lorsqu'il se plaignait. Luna avait choisi le film, il devait simplement sonner chez elle à 7 heures.

Il l'inviterait à dîner, après. Peut-être qu'il lui paierait la place de cinéma, apparemment, d'après ses compagnons, c'était quelque chose qui se faisait lorsqu'on sortait avec une femme. Mais lui, il voulait simplement passer un peu de temps avec une amie. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il fallait faire. Il était déjà 6h45, il n'était plus temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire, il verrait bien.

Elle le savait, de toute façon, ils étaient amis. Et légèrement maladroits tous les deux, à en croire les quelques réflexions que leurs amis respectifs leur faisaient, parfois. Peu importait, il allait voir une amie : à quoi cela servait-il de se demander comment agir, puisqu'elle l'acceptait déjà comme il était ?

Il frappa à la porte avec le heurtoir de bronze en forme d'aigle. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué dans la nuit noire, la dernière fois, encore moins le matin lorsqu'il était parti, mais la lourde porte noire n'était pas très accueillante, avec ses clous en fer. Luna ouvrit, le sourire radieux. Elle le présenta à son père (« Olivier, un ami de Poudlard »), embrassa son père et ferma la porte sur son regard soupçonneux.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, une fois arrivés à Londres. Le trajet se fit en silence, mais ce n'était pas un silence lourd et oppressant. Olivier était ravi de ne pas être obligé de trouver un sujet de conversation, habitude qui lui était devenue familière au fil des années, des soirées mondaines et des interviews indiscrètes des journalistes.

La salle n'était pas très grande, et peu fréquentée. Ils avaient opté pour un vieux film, _Goldfinger_, et s'étaient confortablement installés au beau milieu de la salle. Le film commença rapidement, ils avaient à peine eu le temps de parler de la semaine qui s'était écoulée que le générique commença.

**oOo**

Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup aimé le film, qui les avait détendus. Un héros espion, qui draguait toutes les femmes, anglais, disposant de gadgets invraisemblables — un parachute, vraiment ? — et qui échappait à des méchants criminels. Avec une légère intrigue concernant de l'argent, derrière, et une envie de vengeance. James Bond, c'était ça, alors ?

Ils continuaient à parler, tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans le restaurant qu'avait choisi Olivier. À peine eurent-ils reçu les menus que Luna commanda une glace à la vanille, et Olivier fut très légèrement désarçonné par son choix. Elle lui dit alors, comme si c'était totalement naturel, qu'elle commençait les repas avec ce qu'elle préférait manger. Il prit simplement un jus d'orange, en attendant. C'était un peu acide, mais il aimait beaucoup cette boisson sucrée.

Ils évoquèrent les images marquantes du film, et en arrivèrent aux États-Unis vus du ciel. Ni Luna ni Olivier n'avaient quitté le continent européen, il fallait pour cela demander un Portoloin spécial au Ministère — et les démarches prenaient des semaines —, ou voyager par les transports moldus. Ils parlèrent alors de leurs envies de voyages, de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà effectués, et du dernier de Luna, dans les Alpes.

Elle n'avait malheureusement pas vu de Galipote, ils avaient dû sentir leur présence magique et rester tapis dans les nombreuses grottes des montagnes, mais ils avaient récolté (tout de même) certains poils qu'ils avaient envoyé à un laboratoire pour les examiner, et découvert un habitat aménagé d'aigles. Luna aimait beaucoup ces animaux, libres et puissants.

Olivier avait eu un dîner professionnel la veille, avec le président des Tutshill Tornados, le directeur général et l'entraîneur des Montrose Magpies. Ils avaient discuté de son avenir, personne ne voyait réellement d'inconvénient à ce qu'il aille dans une autre équipe. Son contrat ne serait pas reconduit à la fin de la saison, mais rien n'était encore signé, il s'agissait d'une décision officieuse.

Les plats principaux étaient arrivés — agneau à la menthe pour lui, pudding pour elle —, et ils ne cessaient de parler, de rappeler quelques anecdotes de l'école, de raconter ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie. Ils se portaient un réel intérêt mutuel, ils se découvraient un peu plus chaque minute comme amis.

Et surtout, ils riaient, ils se sentaient à l'aise. Plus les minutes passaient, moins ils avaient envie de se quitter et de retrouver le froid relatif de leur chambre. Cela faisait des années qu'Olivier n'avait pas ressenti les débuts d'une amitié, et que Luna n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir un nouvel ami.  
>C'était très agréable.<p>

Le ciel s'assombrissait tandis qu'ils avançaient vers Hyde Park, ce qui leur valut un peu plus d'une demi-heure de marche dans la fraîcheur relative du soir anglais. Une fois enfoncés profondément dans le parc, à l'abri des regards, Oliver lui tendit le bras. « On va faire un tour au London Eye ? » En passant, Luna lui avait dit qu'elle n'était jamais montée dedans, et c'était une belle manière de finir la soirée. « Non, viens, j'ai envie de prendre le métro. »

Il suivit Luna, qui s'était rapidement repérée sur le plan à l'entrée de la station. Ils montèrent à Marble Arch, la ligne rouge, et changèrent à Oxford Circus pour la ligne marron, jusqu'à Waterloo. Olivier remarquaient les regards fixés sur eux, tentant d'être discrets sans y parvenir. Il jeta un œil à sa tenue, à celle de Luna, et il commença à rire. Luna, suivant son regard, se joignit à lui bien rapidement. En plus, elle avait apporté son coquillage à Joncheruines, aujourd'hui.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'on nous prend pour des fous.  
>— Les fous ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit, Oliver.<br>— J'aime beaucoup nos robes.  
>— Oui, moi aussi ! Au fait, tiens, j'ai oublié de te le donner la dernière fois. »<br>Elle lui tendit son coquillage, et il la remercia avec un grand sourire. Cela lui rappela le grand sourire un peu effrayant qu'il arborait parfois, lorsqu'on parlait Quidditch autour de lui.

Il y avait beaucoup trop d'attente au London Eye, leur patience avait rapidement été émoussée. Ils se contentèrent alors de passer et repasser sur le pont, intarissables, et d'acheter deux glaces. Olivier avait vu le regard de Luna vers le confiseur, et il avait lui aussi envie d'un dessert.

Il était minuit lorsque Luna souhaita une bonne nuit à Olivier, et disparut au coin de la rue. Le silence assaillit brusquement et de manière imprévisible Olivier. Il se sentait étrange, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé le silence. C'était probablement cela.

Il rentra à pied, levant les yeux vers les étoiles à peine visibles.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, il n'osa pas lui écrire. Pas plus que durant la semaine suivante. Lorsqu'il en eut envie à nouveau, cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Un peu tard, peut-être, pour reprendre contact. Alors il repoussa encore le moment fatidique.

Il se convainquait que c'était normal de réagir ainsi, qu'il avait juste peur de la déranger, qu'on n'écrivait pas de hibou à ses amis n'importe quand.

C'était normal. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment été qualifié de normal, lui.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 30/04/2012._


	4. Une passion à partager

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Pour ce chapitre, je remercie profondément ma curiosité, et Pottermore (j'y avais accédé en bêta). Sur toute cette fiction, j'ai passé des heures à faire des recherches pour ne pas trop m'éloigner de l'univers original... J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
>(Je tiens à préciser à ceux qui lisent <em>Autumn' Fallin'<em> que je ne peux pas la publier car je ne l'ai pas écrite, contrairement à cette histoire-là !)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Elle sautillait sur les pavés inégaux du Chemin de Traverse, passant de magasin en magasin, ressortant plus chargée à chaque fois. Mais un sort de Réduction lui permettait de tout mettre dans son sac en velours violet, cadeau de Harry pour son anniversaire ! Il avait parfois de bonnes idées, et il avait raison, le violet était sa couleur préférée. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle lui trouvât un cadeau, le 31 approchait.<p>

Mais qu'acheter à quelqu'un qui semblait déjà tout avoir ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui apporter la seule chose qui lui manquait vraiment, c'est-à-dire sa famille, ses parents, son parrain. Bien qu'elle fût persuadée qu'il les reverrait — le voile dans le Département des Mystères l'intriguait toujours —, elle savait que ce serait dans longtemps. Très longtemps.

Elle passa à la Ménagerie Magique, mais rien ne pourrait l'intéresser, et Ginny ne voulait pas d'un animal tant qu'ils vivaient encore dans leur « petit » appartement (mais 80 m² à deux, c'était bien suffisant) londonien (le bruit était insupportable).

Elle salua Ron au magasin, alors que George travaillait à la boutique de Pré-au-Lard. Il semblait débordé par tous les clients qui ne cessaient de se presser à la caisse, alors elle le quitta rapidement. Elle aimait bien, pourtant, l'ambiance un peu légère et féérique qui se dégageait du magasin. On entendait çà et là des rires, des exclamations de joie. C'était un très bel endroit.

Il lui fallait un chaudron pour continuer ses expérimentations. Sa dernière tentative de potion contre les Nargoles avait fait fondre son chaudron d'argent, elle voulait le remplacer. Et peut-être acheter un chaudron pliable, elle n'en avait jamais eu. Elle continua chez l'apothicaire, elle n'avait plus de sang de Salamandre, ni de dards de Billywigs séchés.

Elle n'oublia pas d'aller voir les dernières publications d'Obscurus Books, elle avait entendu dire qu'une toute nouvelle édition des _Animaux fantastiques_ était parue. Elle n'y trouva rien d'intéressant, alors elle termina ses courses par un détour chez Florian Fortârome. Il était revenu après la chute de Voldemort, et c'était tant mieux, puisqu'elle adorait ses glaces (celle au goût d'arc-en-ciel était la meilleure !).

Le soleil était au rendez-vous, en ce jour de juillet. Il faisait même un peu chaud, suffisamment pour qu'elle s'assît en terrasse avec la dernière édition du _Chicaneur_, qui était parue le matin même. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle lisait, et elle avait terminé sa glace. Elle se leva pour en commander une autre lorsqu'elle aperçut une tignasse brune.

« Olivier ! »

Il se retourna, c'était bien lui. Elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir ! Cela faisait presque deux mois depuis leur dernière sortie, dans le Londres moldu. Elle s'était bien amusée, ce soir-là. Elle avait beaucoup aimé le film, et même si c'était étrange d'en discuter après — elle avait pour habitude de garder ses avis pour elle —, c'était très agréable. Et elle avait eu le droit à deux glaces, et une excursion en métro !

Il sortait apparemment du magasin de Quidditch, puisqu'il tenait encore son balai à la main. Elle l'invita à la rejoindre, et ils mangèrent une glace, ensemble. Elle goûta la crème caramel, et lui se barbouilla de chocolat.

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus datait d'il y a cinq minutes. Certes, la vie trépidante du grand Gardien avait légèrement changé, entre entraînements, matchs et fin de saison, la sienne était remplie d'excursions à venir et de potions à améliorer, mais en somme, ils étaient toujours les mêmes.

Comme des enfants.

Elle en profita pour le détailler, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le voyait. Elle avait déjà remarqué son nez un peu aplati, comme s'il avait pris un Cognard dans la tête, ainsi que ses cheveux de moins en moins soignés, mais là, elle nota le petit plissement du front lorsqu'il parlait de Quidditch et des équipes adverses, la fossette qui se creusait du côté droit mais qui n'existait pas de l'autre côté.

Il avait l'air totalement passionné quand il parlait de Quidditch, elle l'avait toujours su mais cela lui paraissait délirant. Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à ça quand elle évoquait ses petits « monstres » ? Elle aimait la passion et les personnes passionnées. Tant mieux.

Ils riaient tellement fort que même les enfants les regardaient. Les enfants, qui avaient cette justesse dans le jugement des autres. Les enfants les trouvaient fous. Et elle s'en moquait, au fond elle était simplement heureuse d'être avec son ami.

Ils restèrent assis pendant trois heures, deux glaces — une troisième pour Luna —, deux cafés et une part de gâteau qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle était repue, son papa n'allait pas être ravi quand elle laisserait tomber son dîner... Il n'aimait pas beaucoup lorsqu'elle mangeait à sa guise. Il disait que cela favorisait les Boullus Goulus dans le corps, alors elle buvait deux tasses d'infusion aux Ravegourdes, et il la laissait un peu tranquille. Un peu.

« Tu saurais me conseiller pour un balai ?  
>— Bien sûr ! Il suffit que tu me donnes ton poids, ta taille, tes faiblesses dans les airs, si tu es plus rapide ou plus stable par exemple, et le poste auquel tu veux jouer aussi, ça compte beaucoup.<br>— Doucement ! C'est pour un cadeau. Je voudrais juste le meilleur balai pour un Attrapeur.  
>— Alors la Flèche d'Or devrait convenir, c'est le tout dernier sorti sur le marché, et le meilleur du monde ! Mais il est un peu cher. »<p>

Luna se délesta de cent Gallions, mais elle était ravie de pouvoir offrir à Harry un cadeau à la hauteur de ses 22 ans. C'était important, le nombre 22 était symétrique.

Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard légèrement suspicieux d'Olivier, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de dire que c'était pour Harry. Son premier véritable ami. À l'école, quand elle était en Quatrième année, elle lui avait vraiment parlé pour la première fois dans le train, puis avec l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle l'avait beaucoup aimé.

Elle se rappelait son petit air perdu du début, quand il avait 12 ans et ne savait pas vraiment accepter sa notoriété. C'était le bon vieux temps, qui s'en allait tout doucement...

« Tu veux voler ?  
>— Vraiment ? Mais je n'ai pas volé depuis au moins dix ans !<br>— Je suis un joueur professionnel de Quidditch, je peux te montrer. »

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, elle en avait vraiment envie ! Mais elle avait peur de ne pas savoir, de mal faire, un peu. Voler, c'était pour Olivier aussi naturel que de respirer, et même si elle ne l'avait pas vu à l'œuvre depuis presque dix ans, elle n'en doutait pas. Il avait eu le temps de s'améliorer, en vingt ans. Mais elle, à presque 21 ans, elle n'avait réellement aucune expérience.

Il la rassura un peu, rien qu'en la regardant avec cet air impatient, comme un petit garçon à qui on avait annoncé que son anniversaire était avancé. Ils transplanèrent chez elle, elle l'invita dans sa chambre pour la première fois. Elle déposa le balai pour Harry, et Olivier parcourut la petite pièce chaleureuse du regard. Il remarqua un vieux dessin délavé, qui représentait Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny, ses amis. Et dans un coin, il remarqua un petit être brun qui lui ressemblait un peu.

**oOo**

« Tu me montres comment voler, alors ? »

Elle s'était changée alors qu'il était resté debout dans sa chambre, à regarder ses souvenirs d'enfance. Cette fois, elle avait mis du bleu foncé, avec une touche de doré. Les couleurs de son ancienne maison à Poudlard. Ils transplanèrent dans l'enceinte d'entraînement des Tutshill Tornados. Personne n'était là, ils avaient le stade, l'immense stade, pour eux tout seuls. Il avait emprunté un Éclair de Feu IV dans la loge pour Luna.

Elle se rappela rapidement de la posture qu'il lui fallait prendre, elle arrivait à voler à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, mais elle ne parvenait pas à prendre de la vitesse, ni même à aller plus haut. Elle était légèrement frustrée, elle se rappelait de la sensation grisante du vol des Sombrals, et elle aurait bien aimé recommencer, mais en la contrôlant.

Olivier lui prit les mains quelques secondes, et il lui intima de grimper derrière lui. Il mit quelques instants à trouver la position idéale (à deux sur un balai, ce n'était pas si fréquent), et il fonça sans même la prévenir, elle agrippa fort son ami. Ils volèrent, planèrent, piquèrent, remontèrent ; c'était merveilleux, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, et pas uniquement à cause du vent.

Le vent les décoiffait, ils ne s'entendaient même pas parler, Luna criait parfois, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, mais elle se sentait vraiment bien, même si elle ne volait pas toute seule.

Quand Olivier la sentit prête, il se posa sur la pelouse durcie. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'ils narguaient la pesanteur, et c'était une nouvelle sensation toute chaude qui gisait en Olivier. Il avait montré à son amie ce qu'il préférait faire au monde. Mieux que cela, il l'avait réellement partagé avec elle.

Luna décolla en un clin d'œil, avant même qu'Olivier ne puisse remarquer qu'elle était partie. Il la rejoignit bien vite dans le ciel, elle riait, elle était belle quand elle riait. Elle commença à vouloir faire la course, il la rattrapa, elle tourna, virevolta, s'approcha du sol pour remonter en flèche — une presque feinte de Wronski plutôt bonne pour une débutante —, elle semblait à l'aise sur son balai.

Peut-être qu'il lui offrirait un balai la prochaine fois. Ce serait extraordinaire qu'ils puissent partager cette passion qu'était la sienne.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils rangèrent le balai et s'apprêtèrent à rentrer chez eux. Mais cette fois, Olivier l'invita chez lui. Elle n'avait jamais vu son petit appartement de célibataire, heureusement bien rangé, mais ils allaient corriger cela.

Elle accepta avec grand plaisir. Olivier trouvait cela toujours rafraîchissant d'être en compagnie d'une fille capable de s'étonner de tout. C'était le mot, Luna n'était pas bridée par les commentaires des autres, par ce que l'on considérait comme normal. Elle ne faisait que ce qui lui plaisait, et son honnêteté était sa plus grande qualité, probablement.

Il lui fit un thé, agrémenté d'une feuille de menthe et d'un peu de citron. Il possédait une télévision : c'était un outil très pratique pour remplir la pièce de bruit, et faire comme s'il était entouré. Luna s'y intéressa de près, alors qu'il rangeait sa dernière veste qui traînait sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il n'était pas coutumier du désordre. Il n'aimait pas cela.

**oOo**

Les Moldus étaient véritablement ingénieux, elle le remarqua encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se reposait de sa soirée Quidditch. Elle n'avait pas volé très longtemps, une heure à peine, et sur un balai de haute qualité, mais elle était déjà fatiguée, et ses muscles protestaient sous les efforts qu'elle leur faisait faire.

La télévision était une invention géniale. Elle amenait le cinéma à la maison, pour résumer son utilité. Et, comme ne le disait pas Olivier, elle permettait de se sentir moins seul. Il vivait seul depuis deux ans, après que son colocataire l'avait quitté pour emménager avec sa petite amie.

Il lui avait fait découvrir sa passion la plus grande, la raison pour laquelle il vivait. Et elle en était flattée et ravie. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Un peu folle, mais une idée quand même.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 13/05/2012._


	5. Une piqûre de Billiwig

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Un tout petit peu en retard, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Où il est question de bêtes et de choses étranges. J'espère tout de même que le chapitre vous plaira !

Pour ceux / celles qui lisent _Autumn' Fallin'_, je suis en panne totale d'inspiration, je travaille dessus mais c'est tellement difficile, d'autant plus que j'ai une idée du scénario du chapitre... Désolée !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il était minuit quand Luna rentra enfin à la maison, avec son papa. Le ciel était clair et dégagé, beaucoup plus qu'en Finlande ! Ils venaient de profiter d'une semaine de vadrouille à travers le pays, ils avaient déambulé à travers les plaines et les montagnes, jouissant même d'un peu de soleil au début, mais rapidement la pluie était venue assombrir leurs recherches.<p>

C'était désespérant, cela faisait des années qu'ils suivaient la trace du Ronflak Cornu, mais ils n'arrivaient jamais à en voir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de sa corne. Son papa et elle avaient pourtant rencontré un de leurs lecteurs, qui leur avait indiqué l'endroit précis où il en avait vu un... Et elle avait eu une corne de Ronflak pour Noël, il y a de cela des années, corne qui restait intacte sur l'étagère tordue du salon. Olivier l'avait même vue !

Elle lui enverrait un hibou demain, cela faisait un mois déjà qu'elle avait volé avec lui et ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis. Elle n'avait eu aucune raison de l'inviter, mais là, elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Une petite surprise qu'elle avait réussi à attraper, un peu par hasard.

Elle était impatiente de pouvoir l'essayer, mais elle s'était promis qu'elle l'attendrait. Il lui avait permis de monter sur un balai, de goûter ce plaisir, et elle voulait, elle aussi, lui montrer un petit bout de sa passion.

Il était six heures du matin, et Luna se levait déjà, surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir voler à nouveau le lendemain, différemment certes, mais quitter le sol quand même. Et le faire avec Olivier, c'était encore mieux ! Elle n'avait pas réfléchi lorsqu'elle avait attrapé la petite bête. C'était tout naturel pour elle de vouloir le partager avec lui.

Mais ce matin, elle avait promis à son papa qu'elle irait pêcher avec lui. Elle aimait beaucoup lorsqu'elle était avec lui, en silence, aux abords de la rivière, à guetter le moindre petit signe de vie sous l'eau. C'était apaisant.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de leur sortie matinale, il était déjà huit heures du matin, et c'était certainement une heure décente pour contacter son ami. Elle avait pris sur elle pour ne pas lui écrire dès minuit, elle ne voulait pas déranger son ami, pas trop. Elle lui écrivit quelques mots, gribouillés avec hâte et un soin tout relatif, sur un parchemin qui traînait sur le coin de son bureau.

Elle leva les yeux sur son mur. Elle avait esquissé, très rapidement, un Olivier qui n'était pas si ressemblant, et l'avait collé à côté des dessins qu'elle avait faits de ses amis, quand elle était encore à Hogwarts, avant la Bataille finale. Il était peut-être temps de prendre ses crayons et un nouveau parchemin, pour refaire un dessin un peu plus soigné.

Elle choisit de le représenter avec un balai, et aux couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre, rouge et blanc. Et le sourire, elle eut de la peine à retranscrire ce merveilleux sourire, unique. Olivier avait un très beau sourire, et avec le temps, elle trouvait que le côté effrayant qu'on pouvait y percevoir était atténué par la sincérité du geste.

Elle n'entendit même pas frapper, ce fut son père qui l'appela, et lui indiqua qu'elle avait de la visite. Elle attrapa le bocal qui reposait en équilibre sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et descendit saluer Olivier, c'était forcément lui. Il ne lui avait même pas répondu, il avait préféré venir le plus vite possible, comme elle lui avait indiqué.

Il lui tendit un balai. C'était un petit cadeau qu'il lui faisait, pas grand-chose, mais comme elle avait beaucoup aimé voler la dernière fois, il s'était dit qu'elle aimerait peut-être posséder son propre balai, un vrai balai de course. Il lui avait pris un Rapide d'Enfer, l'un des meilleurs balais pour les Poursuiveurs — les trois de l'équipe d'Irlande le possédaient.

Elle était un peu gênée, ne serait-ce que parce qu'Olivier l'était. Il lui avait tendu le balai et failli le faire tomber, et il tentait un peu maladroitement d'expliquer les raisons de son achat, et de minimiser l'importance du cadeau. Elle attendit que la voix s'éteignît, avant de lui proposer de voler un peu.

Il n'hésita pas et s'élança dans les airs avec elle. Le balai qu'il lui avait offert était parfait pour elle ! Il répondait au moindre mouvement, comme s'il les anticipait. Elle n'avait pas attaché ses longs cheveux blonds, ils lui fouettaient un peu le visage. Elle redescendit sur terre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait vraiment envie de planer par la piqûre de Billiwig.

Elle en avait justement attrapé trois, elle en laissait un pour son père, et elle prenait les deux autres dans sa main, ralentissant leur mouvement par un Maléfice d'Entrave. Elle s'assura que son compagnon avait sa baguette dans sa poche, au cas où, et elle libéra les deux insectes.

Dès qu'ils repérèrent leurs proies, les petits Billiwigs bleus fondirent sur eux, et leur piquèrent les bras. Au début, les deux amis n'avaient rien senti, tranquillement allongés sur le sol, sous un arbre feuillu qui les protégeait légèrement du soleil. Luna écoutait Olivier parler de sa saison suivante, de ce qu'il avait envie de faire, et soudain, il se tut. Il se sentait légèrement nauséeux, et Luna avait la tête qui tournait, beaucoup.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une toupie, sauf qu'elle restait immobile. Quand Luna vit Olivier se lever, elle attrapa sa main, et c'était ainsi qu'ils décollèrent du sol, aisément. Une fois arrivés au sommet de l'arbre, ils purent se poser sur les branches les plus hautes.

Elle se sentait féérique, sonnée par la piqûre, mais parfaitement à l'aise. La sensation était familière, bien qu'elle ne l'eût jamais expérimentée auparavant. Être assise à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, avec un de ses amis, lui paraissait parfaitement normal.

Il avait appelé un voile de protection autour d'eux, qui les protégeait de la chaleur intense du soleil, et avait stabilisé leur siège improvisé. Ils n'osèrent pas réellement bouger durant les premières minutes, le tournis ne s'était pas vraiment arrêté.

Luna se leva subitement et se jeta dans les airs, mais elle ne tomba pas. Elle resta flottante, au-dessus de la maison, et elle se déplaçait même très facilement. De là où elle était, elle apercevait le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, et la maison de Ron, le Terrier. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, et invita Olivier à la rejoindre.

Ainsi, ils volèrent durant trois ou quatre heures, jusqu'à ce que les effets de la piqûre cessassent. Ils tombèrent gracieusement sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue du jardin des Lovegood, et ne bougèrent pas durant quelques minutes, partageant un silence doux et apaisant. Vu du ciel, tout avait l'air différent, plus beau, plus grandiose aussi.

Xenophilius s'était absenté, et avait laissé un petit mot informant qu'il rentrerait tard, qu'il aurait dîné. Il avait une interview, qui avait été avancée. Luna n'était pas surprise, son papa n'avait pas un emploi du temps très fixe, mais il la prévenait toujours.

Luna hésita à préparer le repas elle-même, et à inviter Olivier, mais elle croisa son regard un peu perdu et elle prit sa décision : ils allaient préparer le repas ensemble ! Après tout, c'était comme faire une potion, la rigueur absolue en moins et les rires en plus. Armés d'une baguette et des provisions qui restaient, ils pouvaient tout faire. Maintenant, le tout était de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

Il était trop tôt pour réellement penser au repas, et de toute façon, dans une dizaine de minutes, Luna devait passer à l'étape suivante de la préparation de sa tentative 74 pour le spray anti-Nargoles. Elle était proche de sa recette finale, mais ses réserves de gui avaient diminué à force de tester ses différents échantillons, et ce n'était pas la saison idéale pour en trouver dans le commerce. Elle descendit dans son atelier, Olivier la suivit.

« Pourquoi autant de gui ? C'est très joli, accroché comme ça, mais...  
>— Les Nargoles infestent le gui, mais il faut les accrocher pour qu'ils puissent s'y développer. Tu vois, là, il y a des taches blanches.<br>— Et ta potion a déjà marché ?  
>— Presque. Les taches blanches sont devenues noires. »<p>

Luna comptait les gouttes de sang de salamandre dans son chaudron, une, deux, trois, quatre, puis elle glissa les feuilles de gui hachées, trois. La potion changea de couleur, elle devint ocre. La prochaine étape serait la plus importante : il fallait qu'elle tourne rapidement avec la spatule en bois, tout en réduisant le feu. C'était là qu'elle s'était trompée, la dernière fois.

Il faisait légèrement chaud, dans la pièce, parce que trois potions identiques chauffaient. Elle avait décidé, après avoir attendu la pleine lune trois fois, qu'elle minimiserait l'attente. Elle était parfaitement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, minutieuse, et Olivier s'était assis sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin d'elle, _le Chicaneur _à la main. Il ne l'avait pas lu depuis si longtemps...

Soudain, un des chaudrons explosa. Luna s'était malencontreusement coupée sur le rebord d'un des chaudrons, malgré son attention, et n'avait pu empêcher qu'une goutte de son propre sang tombe dans la mixture. Luna se protégea en conjurant un Bouclier qui enveloppait également les deux autres chaudrons. Olivier reçut une giclée sur la main droite, celle qui tenait le magazine. Il sursauta, inquiet des conséquences potentielles, mais rien ne se passa. Le chaudron fumait encore, mais rien d'autre n'était endommagé.

Il nettoya sa main, tandis que Luna récupérait les morceaux éparpillés dans la pièce et effaça les dernières traces de potion d'un coup de baguette. Avec un faible sourire désolé, elle l'invita à monter, il était temps de préparer le dîner. Elle commença à préparer un haggis, qu'elle qualifiait de pudding salé à base de mouton. C'était un plat traditionnel écossais, qu'elle avait découvert à Poudlard.

Olivier éplucha (à l'aide de sa baguette, tout de même) les pommes de terre qui allaient être transformées en purée, tout en cuisinant une sauce au whisky, sous les instructions de Luna. Il buvait également quelques gorgées de temps en temps, ce qui lui valut d'être réprimandé comme un petit garçon.

Mais ils s'amusaient bien, surtout lorsqu'Olivier, sans vraiment le vouloir, laissa échapper une pomme de terre sur Luna. Alors elle lui lança une poignée de flocons d'avoine, et ils continuèrent à chahuter. Ils avaient oublié ce qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de faire, occupés à salir l'autre un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que la casserole remplie d'eau débordât.

**oOo**

Le repas était délicieux. Olivier ne pouvait vraiment en dire plus, il avait passé une excellente journée, comme toujours lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Luna. Il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise en sa présence, comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours, et il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre parler de ses excursions animalières, de la voir s'extasier sur les toutes petites choses qu'elle voyait passer.

Et même chez elle, ils avaient passé une excellente journée. Il sentait, inexplicablement, que le Billywig était comme une ouverture qu'elle lui accordait vraiment dans sa vie. Il aimait beaucoup cela, cette passion qu'elle tentait de lui transmettre un peu.

Son regard s'attarda sur l'horloge un peu étrange qui traînait dans le salon. Luna lui expliqua que c'était une horloge astronomique, où on lisait l'heure terrestre et la position de la lune. Ils remarquèrent qu'il était déjà 11 heures, et le joueur de Quidditch avait une mise en forme le lendemain matin. Il était plus sage de partir, lui disait Luna.

Avant même qu'il ne comprît ce qu'il était en train de faire, il prit Luna dans ses bras, longuement.  
>« Oh, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas fait de câlin, ça me rappelle maman. »<p>

Il transplana chez lui, directement dans sa chambre, ayant à peine souhaité une bonne nuit à son amie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, pourquoi elle lui semblait si jolie, soudainement. Pourquoi il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, aussi.

Il venait de gâcher leur amitié, l'une des plus belles choses qui lui étaient arrivées ces derniers mois. Juste parce qu'il avait eu cette stupide idée de vouloir l'embrasser.

Il avait tout ruiné.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 10/06/2012._


	6. Un mariage, des adieux

**Disclaimer :** aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Je n'en dirai pas beaucoup plus dessus, je vous laisse découvrir.

Je suis profondément désolée de mon absence, mais certains événements personnels m'ont poussée à m'éloigner un peu pour un temps indéterminé, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre à temps. J'espère tout de même (sincèrement) qu'il vous plaira !

Pour ceux / celles qui suivent _Autumn' Fallin'_, mon Drarry, je suis d'autant plus navrée que la date de publication du prochain chapitre est indéterminée, je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre. Une énorme panne d'inspiration (plus grosse que moi) m'a écrasée, donc je tente de lire pour compenser, mais rien ne vient pour autant. Patience, me dis-je...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La saison de Quidditch allait commencer. Olivier était dans les vestiaires, il se préparait pour sa séance d'entraînement avec le nouvel entraîneur. Il avait déjà passé une saison à porter du vert foncé. L'équipe des Montrose Magpies lui plaisait beaucoup, et il s'entendait très bien avec ses coéquipiers. D'ailleurs, il avait eu l'occasion de croiser Ginny pour lui en parler. Ginny, future Potter.<p>

Harry et elle avaient décidé qu'ils se marieraient dans quelques semaines, et Olivier était invité. Il ne savait pas s'il s'y rendrait, mais sa petite amie était aussi invitée — elle était Poursuiveuse de l'équipe de réserve — et il aimait beaucoup Harry. C'était quand même le type qui lui avait permis de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch de Hogwarts ! Il savait qu'il y reverrait bon nombre de ses anciens camarades, et même Charlie serait probablement là pour assister au mariage de sa petite sœur, et il n'avait pas vu Charlie depuis que celui-ci s'était terré en Roumanie avec ses dragons.

Mais... il allait revoir Luna, forcément. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un an maintenant. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait envie. Ou plutôt, il en avait très envie, mais il ne savait pas ce que ce serait, il ne savait pas s'il allait vouloir l'embrasser encore, ou si ce n'était qu'une envie stupide dictée par le fait qu'il se sentait beaucoup trop seul.

Il avait décidé de tuer cette solitude en sortant régulièrement avec sa nouvelle équipe, la saison passée. Et il avait plu à Chelsea, et elle ne lui déplaisait pas, même s'ils n'avaient pas accroché immédiatement. Le temps et la patience avaient fait qu'à présent, ils ne se disputaient plus, ils se connaissaient.

L'étincelle brillante de Luna lui manquait beaucoup. Il se sentait tellement à l'aise en sa présence, sans un mot, cette sensation apaisante lui manquait. Ils étaient des amis naturels, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'apprendre à se connaître pour se connaître.

Et dire que tout avait commencé par un match de Quidditch et une nuit un peu étrange.

Les débuts de sa relation avec elle lui manquaient, aussi. Il pouvait décrire précisément chacune de leurs rencontres, il les avait suffisamment passées en revue pendant un an pour tout comprendre. Et peut-être était-ce cette potion ratée qui lui avait donné envie de prendre Luna dans ses bras. Peut-être.

Le vent soufflait un peu fort, encore aujourd'hui. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient tous en stage au bord de la mer, afin de s'habituer à des conditions météorologiques extrêmes, au vent, à l'eau. Encore quatre jours, et ils partiraient en Espagne, pour affronter la chaleur et la sècheresse. Il appréhendait beaucoup la semaine prochaine, ce serait la première fois qu'il serait confronté à la chaleur extrême. Même s'il faisait parfois chaud en Grande-Bretagne, il supposait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'Espagne...

Courir sur le sable. C'était une épreuve atroce, même pour le sportif qu'il était. Ses pieds — nus, il avait abandonné ses chaussures dans lesquelles le sable se glissait — s'enfonçaient profondément, entrant parfois en contact avec des objets abandonnés. Le sel de la mer se déposait sur sa peau déjà humidifiée par l'effort. Encore 10 kilomètres, et il aurait droit à une bonne douche.

Ils monteraient sur des balais l'après-midi, quand le vent se serait intensifié et les bourrasques devenues légèrement dangereuses — mais pas trop, il ne fallait pas blesser les joueurs avant la saison.

Ginny lui redemanda, pour la dixième fois (au moins) depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur semaine intensive, s'il comptait venir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à lui dire qu'il y réfléchirait, il appréciait les deux futurs mariés, et Chelsea avait accepté l'invitation à la réception.

Il finit par accepter. Il espérait qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

**oOo**

Chelsea avait fouillé dans son armoire et s'était extasiée sur le nombre de robes de soirée qu'il possédait, bien plus que la plupart des hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle ne s'était jamais intéressée au contenu de ses placards. Il retint une remarque acerbe sur le fait qu'il était le Gardien titulaire d'Angleterre, donc invité à de nombreuses soirées mondaines, et il attrapa sa plus belle cape de soirée, qu'elle lui envoyait depuis l'autre côté de la chambre.

Elle était jolie, une jolie brune élancée, que le sport avait correctement musclée. Elle était plus jeune que lui, elle avait sept ans de moins, elle entrait dans la vingtaine. Elle gérait correctement les magazines people qui la suivaient dans ses déplacements, les ignorant la plupart du temps, et c'était ce qui leur avait permis de se renforcer.

Les débuts de leur relation avaient été légèrement tumultueux. Cela faisait quelques années qu'on ne connaissait pas de petite amie au Gardien, les journaux s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Il laissa dire, plus amusé qu'autre chose par cette publicité sur le club. On s'était lassé, la vie reprenait son cours. Olivier arrivait souvent seul aux réceptions lorsqu'il était convié, et partait rapidement, ne restant que le temps nécessaire pour ne pas paraître malpoli.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il aimait Chelsea, il ne s'était jamais posé la question et elle ne l'avait jamais — heureusement ! — posée. Ils se contentaient de voir les journées passer, parfois ensemble, parfois non, d'aller au restaurant, d'éviter les cinémas.

Olivier s'était construit une vie tranquille et il ne voulait pas la bouleverser. Pas trop.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble dans le bosquet aménagé à cet effet, et ce fut Arthur qui les accueillit. Rapidement, Olivier remarqua Charlie, qui riait dans un coin avec Bill. Il avait beaucoup changé, il avait l'air plus musclé, plus bronzé, et quelques cicatrices parsemaient son visage. Les dragons...

Charlie le lança sur le Quidditch, il avait appris qu'il était Gardien titulaire, félicitations, ce devait être un immense plaisir pour lui, qui avait toujours voulu jouer professionnellement, à un haut niveau. Et il présenta Chelsea, qui le laissa finalement avec ses amis. Olivier aurait bien aimé rejouer, un jour, avec Charlie, mais ils se faisaient vieux, il se doutait que ce serait sa dernière année en tant que titulaire. Au moins, il avait profité de ces années. Il avait fait ce qu'il aimait faire, et gagné sa vie avec cela.

C'était justement ce que Charlie lui disait, qu'il avait fait ce qu'il aimait le plus en partant soigner des dragons. Il commençait à parler de Norberta, le dragon que Hagrid lui avait envoyé, mais Olivier n'écoutait déjà plus.

Luna venait d'arriver, sublime dans sa robe dorée... et avec un homme.

C'était peut-être juste un ami. Luna était bien le genre de filles à venir accompagnée à un mariage par un ami. Mais Olivier n'aimait pas l'air de ce nouvel ami, et encore moins sa main posée sur la taille de son amie. Luna, son amie. Il se sentait stupide.

Elle venait le saluer, interrompre Charlie dans sa diatribe sur les dragons, entendre la fin de ce qu'il disait, renchérir sur d'autres animaux magiques, parler de Quidditch aussi, et évoquer ses futurs et imminents voyages avec Rolf.

Rolf Scamander.

Olivier se rendit au buffet, prit un verre de champagne et l'avala cul sec — c'était dégueulasse — et reprit une coupe pour se donner contenance. C'était étrange comme l'apparition de son amie avait réveillé de vieux regrets en lui. Le regret de ne pas lui avoir envoyé cet hibou, d'avoir cessé de la voir, de ne pas avoir trouvé de prétextes pour lui parler. Le regret de ne pas avoir partagé la dernière année de sa vie avec elle.

C'était si long, mais si court, une année, douze mois, cinquante-deux semaines. C'était demain et c'était la fin du monde. Olivier se faisait encore cette réflexion sur le temps quand Luna apparut à ses côtés, seule.

« Tu ne portes pas le coquillage ?  
>— Hein ? Apparemment, non.<br>— Tu as plein de Joncheruines, et une mine affreuse. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
>— Je suis content de te voir.<br>— Oui, moi aussi. »

Ils sortirent un peu pour prendre l'air frais et, en réalité, s'éloigner des autres, prendre quelques minutes pour eux, pour se retrouver. Mais quelque chose était irrémédiablement brisé entre eux, et Olivier savait que c'était de sa faute, parce qu'à nouveau, en la voyant, il eut envie de l'embrasser. Mais c'était une envie stupide, et probablement fausse, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait du mal à sentir la connexion d'avant, les joies pleines de leurs rendez-vous d'alors, le plaisir brut de la présence de l'autre. Et il s'en voulait tellement. C'était absurde, presque irréel. Il voulait tant retrouver l'Olivier d'avant, la Luna d'avant, et leur relation d'avant. Cela devenait presque un besoin, une envie vitale. Il avait pu se le cacher en remplissant sa vie, mais il était face au problème, là. Il ne le masquerait jamais vraiment.

Ils restèrent silencieux, leur coupe à la main, regardant l'horizon brûlant du coucher de soleil. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, parce qu'elle le sentait blessé.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Olivier ?  
>— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?<br>— Ça se sent dans ton regard. Tu me regardes comme si je te faisais peur, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose d'atroce. »

Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il regrettait simplement qu'ils aient perdu contact, et qu'il était stupide, qu'il était trop tard ?

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me parler.  
>— Non ! J'aimais bien... te voir.<br>— Oui, moi aussi. »

Elle semblait abonnée à cette réplique, et remarquer cela énerva Olivier. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se tenait sur ses gardes, qu'elle choisissait avec précaution ses mots. Il ne la connaissait pas comme ça. La Luna qu'il avait connue et appréciée, c'était celle qui disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, celle qui riait à gorge déployée à ses blagues stupides — et même pas drôles —, celle qu'il préférait sans même pouvoir dire pourquoi.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Olivier connaissait la réponse, mais pas Luna. Comment le lui dire ?

« Tu as une expédition le mois prochain, alors ?  
>— Oui ! Rolf et moi partons en Asie, d'abord dans les montagnes de l'Himalaya pour apercevoir le yéti, puis dans le désert de Gobi, il a entendu parler du Locarien, il perd sa queue tous les ans, sa période de mue arrive bientôt. »<p>

Il retrouvait un peu la Luna qu'il avait connue, finalement. Passionnée par les animaux comme lui par le Quidditch. Sauf qu'elle parlait un peu plus de Rolf. Rien qu'un peu. Un peu trop.

Il aurait voulu lui crier de se taire. Elle ne se rendait pas compte, il avait eu l'impression d'être le plus important pour elle pendant quelques mois, il avait vu le dessin de lui qu'elle avait commencé, le joueur de Quidditch habillé de rouge et blanc, il avait su qu'elle n'invitait que très rarement ses amis chez elle. Il aurait voulu l'accompagner dans chacune de ses expéditions, juste pour pouvoir être avec elle, pour rester en sa présence apaisante.

Elle lui manquait terriblement. La vérité le frappait, encore et encore. Il n'arrivait plus à plonger dans ses beaux yeux bleus, il savait qu'elle était partie ailleurs, ailleurs avec Rolf. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux, de ressentir de la haine pour ce pauvre homme à qui il n'avait jamais parlé. Il avait eu Luna, lui, il l'avait eue et il l'avait gardée.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...  
>— Tu pars ?<br>— Oui, je t'ai déjà dit que...  
>— Pour toujours ? »<p>

Une lueur éclaira son regard. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire par là, elle ne savait pas si elle partirait pour toujours.

« Presque.  
>— C'est dommage, je t'aime bien.<br>— Oui, moi aussi.  
>— Je me sens bien avec toi. »<p>

Il détourna le regard, finit sa coupe de champagne. Lui tourne le dos, retourne vers la salle.

« Olivier, attends !  
>— Quoi ?<br>— On est toujours amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui, toujours amis.

Il disparut dans un craquement sinistre.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 22/07/2012._


End file.
